An Unforgettable Christmas
by La Katrina
Summary: A Nyotalia fanfic in which Chiara aly) visits Isabel (fem!Spain) for Christmas. It doesn't turn out the best, but at least they spend the time together. Very short, fluffy, and cutesy, very light on the plot. Rated T for some mild swearing. aly/Fem!Spain.


"Our heavenly father…"

Isabel's hands clasped together tightly around a silver cross, that was attached to a chain necklace fastened around her neck. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her head cast downwards. Her lips mouthed words and tiny whispers escaped, uttering the smallest of prayers.

It wasn't a Sunday. But it was Christmas Eve, commonly known as "Nochebuena" in Spain. And Christmas in Spain was a very religious time. So Isabel found herself kneeling at the wooden pew in church, the light from the stained glass windows reflecting upon her skin. She looked up to the front, where the altar rested. On the wall a statue of Jesus hung on the cross, with the letters "INRI" above his head. She let out a small sigh, lowering her head once more. "And above all," she continued her prayer, "above all, let her be safe. Amen."

She slowly stood up, patting down her blouse and skirt. She glanced one last time to the altar, before putting on her coat, grabbing her purse, and heading her way down the aisle, stepping out the wooden church doors, into the nippy air of the city. She fished through her purse as she walked, finding her phone and checking at the screen for the time. Perfect. She was just on time.

* * *

Chiara sighed as she rested her head upon the glass window of the train. It had been a long ride, and she was tired of sitting down for so long. She glanced to the seat next to her and grimaced. The man sitting beside her had fallen asleep, and was snoring loudly, a small stream of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Disgusting. With a snarl, she focused back to the window and the outside scenery. The area was rather sparse, few in trees, but with countless mountains on the horizon. As the train grew closer to the city, more and more buildings appeared on the horizon, magically popping into view. Chiara held her handbag close to her chest, letting out another sigh.

Twenty or so minutes passed by when the train entered into the heart of Madrid, pulling into the station and screeching to a halt. The conductor's voice crackled over the intercom, announcing that this was the last stop. Finally, Chiara thought to herself. She turned only to see that the man sitting next to her was still asleep. Really?! She groaned, and tapped his shoulder. No response. She shook her head, standing up, and edging by him, uttering an "excuse me," despite the fact that he was still asleep.

Once she grabbed her luggage from the overhead apartment, she headed down the aisle and off the train. It felt great to get back on her feet, after hours of being cooped up on the train. She took in a deep breath of air. And although it was city air that smelt like tobacco, it was better than the stale stagnant air in the train cabin.

With her suitcase rolling behind her, Chiara walked down the ramp off the train station platform, down to where a small crowd stood, people waiting for their loved ones to come off the commuter train- probably those, like her, who were also traveling for the holidays. She kept her eyes peeled as she searched above the hoard, trying to pinpoint the one face she wanted to see.

"Chiara!" called a familiar voice. The Italian turned, and there was that face.

"Isabel," she cried, smiling brightly, and running to the other, embracing her in a tight hug. They laughed, rocking back and forth in their embrace. Chiara could feel Isabel's hand against her head, and her own hands were wrapped around the small of the woman's back. They stood there in each other's grasp for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, after one last squeeze, they let go, both of them with the most sincere smiles on their faces.

"How was the train ride?" Isabel asked, helping the girl with her bags.

"I can carry th-" she began to protest, but Isabel already had the bags in her hands, and winked at Chiara. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "The train ride was miserable. My ass felt like lard by the end."

Isabel laughed, slinging an arm around Chiara shoulder, giving her a hearty pat on the back. "Tell me all about it," she insisted, as they walked off.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Isabel stated with a happy sigh, flipping on the light switch to the apartment as the two stumbled in. She put down the bags, taking off her coat, and helping Chiara take off hers. "You know where your belongings may go," Isabel said. Chiara had been here dozens of times before, so it was second nature by now. "I'll be up in a minute!"

Chiara nodded in response and looked around. It had been a while since she'd last stayed at Isabel's home, but nothing was new. It was the same old tiled floor in the kitchen, dirt in the cracks. The same old moss-colored carpet. The same old pale wallpaper that was beginning to peel off. To Chiara, it was just perfect. She lugged her suitcase into Isabel's bedroom, freshened up, and began to unpack, shoving her clothes into the drawers. She wasn't neat; she always hated folding clothes.

She softly hummed to herself as she finished putting the way the last of her clothing and let out a small yelp as a pair of thin arms grabbed around her waist, her neck being attacked by kisses. "I missed you," cooed Isabel's voice into her ear.

With a pout, Chiara replied, "You scared me!" She let out a huff, leaning back to kiss Isabel on her forehead. "But, I missed you, too." Isabel let out a low chuckle, and ruffled Chiara's hair, who, despite her previous pouting, couldn't help but giggle, attempting to push her arms away. "Come on, stop that, you're going to mess up my hair..!" But Isabel just couldn't stop, she was such a teaser. And she adored Chiara's smile and laughter. That Italian always had a tough exterior, but deep down inside there was a soft spot, and Isabel always loved the soft side of her.

She began to tickle Chiara's sides, grinning from ear-to-ear as she did. Chiara couldn't hold back her laughter, and slowly stepped backwards until she bumped into the bedside, falling back onto the mattress. Isabel wouldn't let up, and Chiara held at her sides, trying to protect her vulnerable tickle-spots. She gasped for air in between giggles, kicking her legs back and forth. Isabel just wouldn't let up! "I can't breathe, stop, stop!" she pleaded in between laughs, squirming and writhing about on the bed.

"Alright, alright," Isabel spoke, easing up on the tickling. "I'll stop under one condition."

"What's that?" Chiara blinked, looking up to her with her wide amber eyes.

Isabel pointed to her lips. "Kiss me."

Chiara smirked. "That's it?" Wrapping her arms around Isabel's neck, she pulled her closer, lost in her emerald eyes, admiring her for but a moment before pressing her lips against the other's. Isabel smiled under the kiss, and gratefully returned it, leaning in closer to Chiara, reaching a gentle hand up to her jaw, stroking her cheek.

When they finally pulled away from the kiss, Chiara spoke, almost as a whisper: "I love you."

"I love you too."

But just as the Italian resumed the kissing and began to pepper her with more kisses upon her soft caramel skin, she hesitated, her brow furrowing. Her nostrils tingled, and point her nose upwards to the air, sniffing. "Hey… do you smell that?"

Isabel also took a whiff. "Hm, you're right…! It smells like something is burni- Oh, shit!" Suddenly Isabel hopped off the bed, and rushed out of the bedroom like a storm. Chiara blinked a few times, a little in shock, but slowly got up and followed, peeking her head out into the hall.

"Isabel?" she called, and headed to the kitchen. But once she entered through the doorway to the kitchen, she gasped at the sight. Poor Isabel frantically waved a cooking tray at her now-smoking oven, coughing and spewing curses. Rushing to her side, Chiara asked, "Is everything okay?! What happened?"

Isabel frowned, her jaw clenched as she continued to fan the oven, small beads of sweat beginning to form on her skin. She desperately hoped the fire detector wouldn't go off. "The turkey," she grunted, "I had forgotten about it-! I was making stuffed turkey with truffles, it's a tradition for Christmas. And I put it in the oven before I picked you up and, and, I completely forgot about it…!"

Chiara smacked a hand to her forehead, shaking her head. Isabel could be such a scatterbrain. She grabbed the nearest book, off the kitchen counter, and helping fan the smoke away. After a few minutes, the two had gotten the smoking down, but the turkey sat in the oven, looking sad and burnt to a crisp. They stared, speechless.

"Do you think that's edible?"

"Let's just go out to eat."

"Good idea."

* * *

It was tradition in Spain to go to midnight mass on Christmas Eve, after having a big dinner. So here Isabel was, now ending the day how she had started it- with praying in the chapel. But this time, her faithful girlfriend was by her side. The love of her life. She was kneeling right beside Chiara, and she lowered her head, assuming the prayer position, her hands tented.

"Our heavenly father…"

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. It seemed there was so much to say, yet at the same time, so little. She took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

'Thank you,' she prayed silently, 'thank you for getting her here safe, as I asked this morning. It was a very eventful day with her, and I pray that the rest of tonight will also go well. May we celebrate the birth of baby Jesus in peace and joy.' She peeked out of the corners of her eyes to Chiara, whose head was bowed, deep in prayer. With a smile, she closed her eyes once more. 'And, thank you for giving me the chance to be with the one I care about most during the holidays. She means everything to me. Please keep her protected and safe, for I love her dearly, with all my heart. Forever and ever. Amen.'


End file.
